the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Aggravain
Sir Aggravain was a Knight of the Round Table best known for his sense of loyalty to a good and honourable king, which he believed he found in King Arthur after the disgrace of his former king, King Claudas. He was close friends with Sir Calogrevance, who joined Arthur at the same time Aggravain did. Description Appearance Space Camelot: Origins He is over seven feet tall and broad-shouldered. His hair is long and tatty, in messy blonde curls. The facial hair on his face appears as though it has been hacked off with a blunt knifePan Post 166, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Space Camelot Proper Over the years Sir Aggravain grew out his beard, to become long and unruly. He wears a horned helmet, which gives him the appearance of a vikinger. He maintained his mass and height and is considered one of the tallest Knights of the Round TableLeg Post 4, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Aggravain strongly values bravery and integrity, especially in those he serves. He feels humiliated by the disreputable actions of his own king. He takes great pride in his role as a knight and as a protector of the people. He is fiercely loyal to those he deems worthy. Relationships Friendships Sir Calogrevance See also: Sir Calogrevance Aggravain and Calogrevance are both from Berry and served King Claudas together where they formed a close friendship. Though they are often separated into the brains and the brawn, both are actually intelligent and martially capable. They both joined King Arthur's Knights of the Round Table at the same time. Possessions Starfighter Aggravain has a starfighter that is coloured entirely black. In the dark of space, the ship would be invisible to the naked eyeLeg Post 9, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Warhammer Sir Aggravain utilises a mighty warhammer in battle to bludgeon enemiesLeg Post 12, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. History Space Camelot Space Camelot: Oranges/Origins Main articles: 163 | 164 | 165 | 166 | 167 Kings Hoel and Bors aided the English king Arthur against the rebel kings of Britannia. In return, Arthur travelled to Brittany to help his fellow-kings to defeat King ClaudasPan Post 163, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. King Arthur's group rescued Prince Lionel, son of King Bors, Sir Lancelot, who became a knight of Arthur's, and Lady Clare Bertilak before defeating and capturing King ClaudasPan Post 165, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Having won the battle, the army of King Bors set up camp. Arthur and Lancelot celebrate by drinking, though Arthur was drunk just by smelling the alcohol. King Bors agreed with Bors the Younger that they should spare the life of King Claudas for now and keep him captive. He goes to the pen where the king is being held to gloat. Arthur and Lancelot likewise go to gloat, in their drunken stupor, over the knights of Claudas. They began to harass the knights Sir Calogrevance and Sir Aggravain. Aggravain expressed his dissatisfaction with King Claudas as his former liege and when Arthur promised he was a valiant and honest king, both Aggravain and Calogrevance pledged themselves to his service. Suddenly there was a howl of pain and they discovered that King Bors was dead and Claudas was missing. Lady Bertilak revealed she saw him flee in disguise and the knights gave chase. Prince Lionel blamed his brother for ever showing Claudas mercy. Bors, however, had died with a knife in the back and Claudas was not responsible. Claudas ran through the night and reached a woodland. Nyneve, able to travel much faster than any of the human knights, ventured after Claudas and found him scurrying through the woodland. She revealed she was just curious over her "pet's", Anna Pendragon, interest in him and she allowed him to pass her unmolested. However he soon stumbled into a trap set by Sir Bedivere and was captured. The three knights, Bedievere, Kay and Palamedes had been following him for some time and had repeatedly set traps to catch him that the king unwittingly avoided. Claudas is dragged to Cornouaille, the capital of Brittany, where he could be judged by King Hoel for his crimes. Lady Bertilak is taken with the genteel mannerisms of Sir Calogrevance as they made their way through the city. When they reached Quimper Castle they were met by King Hoel, who gave his young daughter, Isolde, to Anna Pendragon to care for. When Hoel realised that Claudas was alive, he suddenly drew a dagger and murdered him by slicing his jugular. His justification was that Claudas was a snake and not an honourable foe to be spared. When Lionel declared he wished to have done the deed, Hoel affirmed that Lionel's hands were clean and he could begin his rule of Vannes. King Arthur's group then returned to Britannia where Arthur was able to gain possession of ExcaliburPan Post 167, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Outpost Finagle Outpost Finagle (Pantheons of the NeSiverse) Main articles: 139 | 140 | 157 | 158 | See also: Outpost Finagle The humans of Space Britain travelled across space until they reached Outpost Finagle where King Arthur, the king of Space Britain, decided they would rest and explore the entertainment stationPan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Sir Tristram entered the Outpost Finagle Arena to challenge a rancor to battle and defeated the beast. However upon his victory, the beast, with its remaining breath, slew the knight from behind. Isolde of the White Hands, wife of Tristram, then sacrificed herself, using her powers as a White Hand, to bring him back from the dead at the cost of her own life force. King Caradoc, in a plot to force King Arthur to his will, kidnapped Queen Guinevere outside of her hotel room. Along with Guinevere was also Queen Iseult, so he, and his mercenaries, took them bothPan Post 158, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Outpost Finagle (Legends of the NeSiverse) Main articles: 4 | 7 | 9 Caradoc took them to the Tower of Observance and the knights closest to the tower responded immediately. This included Sir Lancelot, Sir Robin, Sir Aggravain and Sir Palamedes. The knights found the lower level of the tower to be empty and decided to attempt to use the lift to get upstairs. As they are Medieval knights, they had limited experience with lifts and they were all afraid of the contraption. They braved the mechanism, however, in order to rescue the two queens, though it took a great deal of mental deduction to work it. Sir Robin terrified everyone by bouncing up and down as the lift ascended. Caradoc revealed to Guinevere that he knew the plan would work because Princess Guinevak told him of Arthur's weakness for Guinevere. Suddenly the knights burst in and slew the mercenaries. Caradoc held a knife to Guinevere's throat, certain he was safe as the knights wouldn't risk her life. He underestimated Lancelot's skill and certainty, however, as Lancelot thrust his sword with deadly accuracy to kill the Welsh king. Sir Aggravain had then made his way to the Outpost Finagle Arena where he saw Isolde of the White Hands dying in the audience and her husband, Sir Tristram, trapped in the arena unable to attend her. Aggravain and Sir Calogrevance helped Sir Isolde with the medical droids to take her away for treatment. Medical droids arrived and took her away. In the Medical Wing, the two knights saw The Black Knight who was there because her mother, Anglitora, had died. The Black Knight was being plagued by the astral projection of her grandfather, Prester John, who had arrived to watch his own daughter expire. However nobody but Anglia, The Black Knight, could see him. Upon seeing Sir Isolde, Prester John spoke of the rot in Christianity that had taken root within Space Britain and was determined to use Anglia to purge that rot - but Sirs Calogrevance and Aggravain were unaware of this conversation even taking place.Leg Post 7, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. To take a break from their travels, Arthur and Guinevere devised a new sport - spaceship racing. Many of the knights had to adapt to the change of technology and replaced their steeds for ships. Sir Robin was giving commentary. Arthur and Kay briefly argued that neither of them were racing and were both in the spectators booth of Camelot. Initially, Sir Lancelot with his ship, Berić, was in the lead - though Sir Kay was certain Lancelot always expended himself too quickly and would fall behind. The racers went through an asteroid field. The Black Knight didn't take part in the race either, stating that she was possessed. This prompted some confusion about terms for the undead, which led to Sir Bedivere rattling off a list of undead through the communications. He became, obviously, distracted and crashed his ship. The ships then entered the atmosphere of the planet Tress to continue their lap. Lancelot, in the lead, raced along The River Split but his additional plasma finally ran out - yet he had a great lead ahead of the others. Sirs Bors, Aggravain and Gawain jostle for second place as they avoid the elephant-like creatures native to Tress along the river. Sir Kay's overly crude comments and insults almost get him bludgeoned by Lady Clare Bertilak and her delicate sensibilities. The course took the racers around the planet Trogdor. On the way back, still in the lead, Sir Lancelot suddenly crashed into the limping ship of Sir Bedivere and they both crashed. Ultimately Sir Gawain won, with Aggravain second and Sir Bors was third. Arthur then set Camelot on course for Coruscant, the capital world of The Old Republic. Orinoco Flow Main articles: 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | See also: Orinoco Flow King Arthur's quest to rid The Old Republic of the oppressive Dread Empire, sometimes known as Sith Empire, began when Camelot reached the planet Orinoco Flow where the Dread Fortress would be exposed to attack for just a single month before it would, again, be consumed by the waves that continually traverse the planet. King Arthur had hired the services of a soothsayer, whom he constantly referred to as a witch, who was able to made predictions about the battle to aid the chances of victory and survival for the Knights of the Round TableLeg Post 11, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. As the battle commenced, Sir Bors entered the fray with his sword, Durendel, but he was tackled to the ground. He was saved by Sir Aggravain and his warhammer. Sir Calogrevance constantly gave his enemies the opportunity to cease their attack and stand down but none listened to his long-winded speeches and he was forced to cut them down. Sir Gawain rushed to the aid of Sir Aggravain when an enemy came up behind him and used the Shield of Maccabeus to defend against the vibroweapon. Sir Gawain then moved to rescue Sir Palamedes and cut down the enemy with his sword, Galatine. Sir Palamedes was keeping score of his skills to see if he could win the highest kill count. He was convinced that slaying one of the Dread Masters would gain him additional score and charged off. But even as he approached the Dread Master, he was sent flying through the air by the Sith's Soul-Channelling ability. Instead, Sir Caelia took up the attack and used aether to force its way through his armour and into his body. He was able to push back using his powers and even when she used gales of wind to hold him at bay, he was able to withstand her magic. However he was taken by surprise as the sword Harpē stabbed into his chest. Palamedes had thrown the weapon and used the gales to drive it home. The Dread Master's soul then exploded and burnt up many of his allies and foes alike in the explosion radius. Sir Bors and Sir Calogrevance stood back-to-back to tackle the enemy tactically until Sir Aggravain barged his way over, covered in blood and gore. Calogrevance pointed out that one of the Dread Knights was flying in the air, at which point Sir Aggravain demanded someone throw him into the sky. Sir Caelia obliged by using her magic. The Dread Knight was taken completely by surprise and Aggravain severed his head, but then began to plunge back toward the ground. King Arthur was now inbound, aboard a spaceboat piloted by Sir Tristram, and Sir Aggravain managed to land upon the nose. They headed for the roof of the Dread Fortress, where they intended for Aggravain to hop off. They spied one of the Dread Masters commanded the battle and Arthur thought it would be funny to land on him - and they did. The soothsayer, however, knew they hadn't killed him and the shuttle is suddenly thrown from the roof. Tristram managed to regain control just metres from the ground, where Aggravain leapt off to rejoin the battle, and the shuttle headed back for the roofLeg Post 13, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. After a successful push into the Dread FortressLeg Post 14, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer. there was a lull in the fighting, allowing the Space British forces a moment to regroup. Those injured were retired to Camelot for treatment. In the meanwhile, Arthur led the final push against the Dread Empire personally, into the depths of the Dread Fortress. He, and his group, were led by the soothsayer through the fortress. At one point he demanded that Arthur swing in his sword without explanation and upon doing so, Arthur suddenly decapitated a Dread Master that appeared. When Arthur proclaimed it was lucky, the soothsayer corrected that it was Fate, according to his calculations. As they progressed, Sir Lancelot was frustrated with Sir Caelia's lack of belief in Christianity but Arthur dubbed her a nice heathen. Sir Kay was troubled that Caelia could be considered 'nice' but she insisted she was, despite giving Sir Palamedes the quest to retrieve Morganna's underwear, as in Pan Post 158. Caelia assured everyone this made Palamedes happy, thus she is nice, and that she wanted the dark magic within Morgan's underwear. This prompted Sir Galahad to ask if they shouldn't all go on this mighty quest for underwear, which amused Caelia no end. The conversation about underwear continued, much to the annoyance of Sirs Tristram and Aggravain who tried to steer into the deadly quest they were on as they ventured towards the Dread Emperor himself. Before the Dread Emperor could battle them, however, he suddenly appeared to curl over and die. The soothsayer, likewise, appeared to be dead as he had slit his own throat. A moment later and the Sith Emperor spoke, alive and well, and proclaimed his name to be Kapil Anniruddha. He revealed that he was actually the soothsayer and that he had now claimed the body of the emperor for himself, exposing that his aiding the knights was an elaborate ruse to get himself this new body. He took out a glass orb from his old body and pocketed it into his new clothes. He revealed that he had no plans to continue the Dread Empire, or menace the Old Republic, but rather use his newfound resources to open a donkey sanctuary. Inspired by the heroes, he wants to open it on Earth and Arthur asked Kapil to visit his son, Llacheu, and give him some tips for the future. Kapil accidentally let slip that the Saxons would be invading England, but quickly brushed it aside and proclaimed that the knights had completed their quest and could go on and celebrateLeg Post 15, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Notes Britt's Commentary "Aggravain is only very loosely based upon the original AgravainAgravain article, Wikipedia. of Arthurian LegendsMatter of Britain article, Wikipedia., with most of his character and personal life details completely altered." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Space-faring Characters Category:Space British Characters Category:German Characters Category:Knights of the Round Table